Sacrificial Lamb (Part name title subject to change)
by Dana1
Summary: They were there to sacrifice a hero to a cause.
1. Through the Dark

Title: Sacrificial Lamb (Part name title subject to change)

Author: Dana

Rating: PG

Warnings: Violence

Summary: They were there to sacrifice a hero to a cause.

Time frame: It starts out at Survivor Series 2013 and hopefully is an AU

Disclaimer: I own no one in the fic that you've seen on TV or DVD.

Bray Wyatt sat in his rocking chair rocking back and forth his eyes opening and closing as he talked to himself. The commentators thought nothing was strange about it as he had been doing that for the past couple of weeks.

"The weak shall fall before the strong," he said at one point.

In the ring, Erick Rowan and Luke Harper were beating on Daniel Bryan as Punk stood on the apron trying to encourage his partner to make the tag. Much like the past encounters with the Wyatts, both Bryan and Punk were outmatched in size. The Wyatt Family was good at knocking both Punk and Bryan down with clotheslines and throws. Punk had to enter the ring several times to stop pin attempts or to try to stop double teams. But he was either punched out of the ring or the referee, Charles Robinson, sent him out.

When Rowan missed a clothesline, Bryan tagged Punk in. the fans went nuts as Punk jumped over the top rope. Bray started stroking his beard leaning in with interest. Punk hit a Russian leg sweep on Luke and then hit Erick with a high knee. Both men were down. Punk climbed the top rope and hit the flying elbow. He went for the Anaconda Vice on Erick but Luke came in and broke it up. Bryan charged into the ring and hit Luke with his flying knee sending the larger man out of the ring. Punk and Bryan double teamed Erick and were able to keep the much larger man down. Bray was standing up looking as if he was going to enter the ring.

Punk held his hands up to signal the Go to Sleep. He lifted Erick up and hit it. He pinned Erick and Bryan kept his eye on Harper and Rowan. They got the 1 2 3.

Bray did not seem angry as he approached the ring. He had a smile on his face. Erick lay on the mat motionless as his family members entered the ring. Luke rushed at Bryan and Bray slowly entered the ring. Punk turned his attention to helping Bryan and Bray entered the ring. Luke clotheslined Bryan knocking him down before doing the same thing to Punk. Punk hit the mat and was pulled to his feet. He was handed to Bray. Bray grinned at him and said, "the Devil told me to do this." He said before kissing Punk and hitting Sister Abigail. Bray just laughed as the lights went out.

When the lights came back a few people in the audience screamed at what they say.

Daniel Bryan was lying in the middle of the ring. Punk and the Wyatts were gone.


	2. Voice Message

Notes: You can imagine my reaction to RAW on 11/25/13! Wrong guy, same idea. There is a lesson to be learned from RAW. Don't make fun of Triple H's match making skills or you will be attacked by the Shield.

* * *

When Punk came to he felt himself being carried by at least two people. He couldn't tell because his eyes were covered. He started struggling and he was hit in the back of the head. He stopped fighting but remained conscious. Where was he? He wondered.

"He's waking up," Erick whispered.

"I can see that," Bray drawled. "We aren't going much further and keep it down. We do not want anyone following us."

Punk struggled some more and got loose for a brief second as he slid down someone's back. He took the blindfold off and found that he was in a very dark place. He turned around to start running having no clue of where he was going. He had to still be in TD Gardens. He couldn't have been unconscious that long right?

"Stop him Luke!" Bray hissed.

Punk may have been outweighed but he was much faster than the larger men. He ran past them and right into the chest of Triple H.

Punk wasn't sure if he was happy to see the COO or not. "What's the hurry Punk," Hunter asked.

"Trying to get away…" his voice trailed off as something was injected into him. He looked back and saw Doc. Amman. He looked at Hunter and back to the doc before slipping to the ground unconscious.

"I didn't like doing that," Doc said.

"I didn't ask you to like it," Triple H said as he stepped over the unconscious body. He signaled for Bray to come get his pray and then went to the Gorilla position to watch the title match between Randy Orton and Big Show.

* * *

Bryan hurried backstage in search of his tag partner who had been abducted by the Wyatts. The Wyatts had done the same thing to Kane after Summerslam and he was gone for several months. When he came back, he had given himself to the Corporation.

Bryan searched the arena but found no trace of Punk. Whenever he asked anyone if they had seen Punk, they all said they hadn't seen the Wyatts or Punk leave. He wasn't sure if he could believe everyone he asked but he could not find him.

As he was starting to resign to the fact that he wouldn't find Punk, his ex-girlfriend AJ Lee approached him. AJ was Punk's current girlfriend. "Have you found Punk," she asked.

"No," Bryan said without his usual pronouncement of the word. He was not in the mood. "Everyone says they didn't see the Wyatts leave but I can't find them anywhere."

AJ's face fell. "Let me know if you hear anything," she said and walked away.

Arms wrapped around his waist. He tensed for a moment until he heard his fiancée say, "I'm sure he's okay."

He turned around to face Brie Bella. "The Wyatts are crazy," he said, "and I think someone else is pulling the strings. Let me get changed and we'll go." He said and went into the men's locker room. It was mostly empty as the others had already left or were watching the end of the title match between Orton and Big Show.

He reached for his bag and stopped. On one side of his locker was Goldust's wig and robe. On the other side there was nothing. Punk had been on his other side with Kofi Kingston next to him. All of Punk's things were gone. Someone had come back to the locker room to get his stuff but no one had seen them.

He quickly changed and left the locker room. When he exited the locker room he found Brie waiting with her sister Nikki.

"John said he had a meeting and that I should leave without him." She explained. They left the TD Garden and headed for the rental car.

As they got into the car Bryan said, "Punk's stuff was gone."

"Maybe he was able to get away and left." Brie suggested.

"Maybe," Bryan said doubtfully. He took his phone and handed it to Brie. "See if you can reach him. His number is in my address book."

Brie searched for the number and dialed it. It went straight to voice mail. She was about to hang up when she heard the message. She hit end and redialed. "Listen to this," she said as she put it on speakerphone.

"You have reached the phone of CM Punk. He's unavailable to speak right now as he is being led to the buzzards. If you want to leave a message, go right ahead though I make no promises that he will return them."

The message ended and was followed by a beep.

They all looked at each other fear written across their faces. Now what?


End file.
